


A Collection of My Bucky Barnes x Reader Headcanons

by themostmarvelousimagines



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Headcanons [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Bucky Barnes x Reader headcanons so far. I get asked for these a LOT on tumblr, so I thought I would share them here as well! I'll probably update this as more of them are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dating Bucky Barnes Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are broken up by each post, since they're usually different types of headcanons. :-) There is one chapter that's just Bucky headcanons, but I decided to put it in anyway.

-Bucky’s favorite thing in the entire world is being able to wake up next to you. He loves to watch strips of morning light creep in through the blinds and illuminate your skin, the way your hair always stands up in every possible direction, the little noises you make when you’re still sleeping peacefully next to him. It makes his love for you grow in volume every single day and encourages him to show that love as much as he can.

-His worst fear, however, is losing you. Whether it be breaking up or someone finding out about your relationship and using it against him, he can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you. He tells you every single day that you’re his world, the light of his life, and he would do anything to keep you safe.

-Everyone has a weakness when it comes to sex. Neck biting, spanking, whatever the kink, everyone has one. Bucky’s is maintaining eye contact. He loves to watch your eyes darken every time he brings you pleasure, and he always stares straight at you when you come. It’s his vice, and sometimes, just to tease him, you close your eyes. It drives him absolutely insane.

-Whenever someone brings up your relationship, Bucky gets incredibly shy. He’ll blush when he explains how much he loves you, especially around Steve. Being his best friend, Steve likes to poke fun and ask Bucky things like “So when are you two gonna start making little soldiers?” Though he hates it, he loves the idea of having a family with you, so he endures Steve’s constant mocking.

-After seeing The Notebook, all Bucky wanted to do was build you a house. All the time he would say to you, “Someday, I’ll build you a house, and we’ll get married, and we’ll have as many kids as you want. We’ll raise a family in that house and never have to worry about SHIELD or HYDRA. We’ll live in that house until we die and then our kids will live in it with their kids. I want to build you a house, Y/N.”  
True to his word, one day, he does.

-When you do end up having kids, Bucky loves to let your daughter practice braiding hair on him. He would never take out the messy braids, wandering around with all these little multi-colored hair bands in his locks.  
-Sometimes, when he has an especially difficult mission, he comes home to you in figurative pieces. Sometimes things just really hit home or someone recognizes him as the Winter Soldier, and he has to take an emotional break by laying on the couch with his head on your chest. The steady beat of your heart calms his nerves and reminds him why he does what he does, to keep humanity safe, and to keep you safe. 

(separate post)

-Back massages. Whether given or received, Bucky LOVES back massages. He’s a bit more sensitive when it comes to his shoulders, considering one of them is half enveloped in metal, but he trusts you to love him regardless of it.

-When it comes to sex(ha), Bucky’s the type to be as loving as he can. He loves to smile at you, crack stupid little jokes, take his time in drawing out the act itself, and most of all, he loves to laugh during sex. Though he has a hard time admitting it, he struggles at first with it, his nerves getting the better of him considering the fact that he hadn’t had any romantic interactions in 70 years. After a while, he becomes more comfortable and likes to make you feel that way as well.

-Bucky loves late night conversations with you. It’s his own personal therapy, being able to vent to someone he knows he can truly trust. He knows that everything he tells you is between the two of you and no one else. It brings him more comfort than anything.

-He isn’t too keen on public displays of affection, unless he notices someone looking at you. He knows he can trust you, but he wants to protect you with his life, so if someone so much as glances at you funny, his arm is around your shoulder in two seconds flat and he’s kissing the top of your head. Other than that, he’s mostly comfortable with hand holding.

-Though he doesn’t like PDA, he can’t help it when he’s with friends. Any time Steve or Nat or Sam are around, he’s pulling you into his lap or kissing the back of your neck or holding you from behind. He loves to show you off to his closest friends, taking pride in knowing that you’re all his.

-Pet names are Bucky’s vice. He loves when you call him by little terms of endearment like “babe” or “darling”, and he loves to return the favor. His favorite pets names for you are “my sweet” and “sunshine.” Sometimes he uses them in Russian, sometimes in English.

-He also loves to talk dirty in Russian. You never really know what he’s saying, but it gets the job done nonetheless.

-Fighting with Bucky is never easy. He breaks down easily, blaming himself for everything. It takes a lot to get him to ease up on himself, but eventually he listens and you can come to terms with whatever issue you’re dealing with.

-Bucky likes to take you to where his parents are buried, sitting in the grass with you and telling their gravestones all about how wonderful you are. He speaks of how much they would have loved you, all of the things you do together, how lovely he thinks you are. It’s sad, and it makes him sad, but it’s the closest he can get to bringing you home to his parents.


	2. Bucky Barnes and Music Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about Bucky Barnes and modern day music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit more casual in terms of formatting, but it's still one of my favorites lol

-Bucky going to a little Avengers get-together and by the end of the night he’s got Shazam out on his phone every time a new song comes on the speakers

-Bucky getting really into bands like Twenty One Pilots and Emarosa because “the lyrics just really speak to me, Steve!”

-Bucky offering to drive someone somewhere, and when they get in the car, all Bucky plays is G-Eazy 

-Bucky starting a playlist on Spotify of his favorites including classics like Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard and new age shit like Take Me To Church by Hozier

-Bucky’s playlist having like 600,000 followers

-Bucky trying to show Steve this really cool song by Maroon 5 but Steve already knows about it

-Natasha taking Bucky to see Fifth Harmony in concert because he cannot get enough of those ladies

-Bucky doing the “Single Ladies” dance in the kitchen when he thinks no one is around

-Clint seeing Bucky dance in the kitchen and filming it on his phone, then posting it to YouTube with the title “Dangerous Assassin Kills It On The Dance Floor”

-Bucky singing along to Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins because “Steve did you see Tarzan? I did, I watched it six times in a row, he looks like me!”

-Bucky watching Music Man and Mary Poppins and not being able to stop humming show tunes

-Bucky always having his earphones in, no one can say anything to him because he is analyzing lyrics guys, come on!

-Bucky doing the dance routine to Sorry by Justin Bieber as a pre-workout warm up because yeah, Bieber’s a shithead but look how fast these ladies move their hips!

-Bucky listening to Misguided Ghosts by Paramore and crying because he’s felt so lost for so long and he’s just trying to find himself again

-Bucky bumping into Steven Tyler on the street and fangirling because holy shit Steven Tyler!

-Bucky loving all music. All music, except country.


	3. Bucky Barnes Meeting Your Parents Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it would be like for Bucky to meet the reader's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one almost turned into a drabble, I got so carried away lol. Another one of my favorites :-)

-More than anything, it would make him sad. He knows you can’t meet his parents, but he wishes more than he can explain that he could. Being able to meet your parents would make him miss his own, but he knows he has to get to know your family eventually.

-He’d be extremely nervous, knowing that the world hates The Winter Soldier and views him as a villain. He would wear a jacket as well as a glove, passing it off as being self conscious about a really bad scar. Your parents believe him, but you know the truth and only want him to be honest about who he is.

-Bucky would hold your hand under the dinner table. Any other time he’d have it on your thigh or your knee, but since he was so anxious, he’d hold your hand and squeeze it whenever your parents mentioned “that crazy Winter Soldier guy in the news last week.”

-Surprisingly enough, he would get along with your parents really well. After warming up to them and cracking a few jokes, he and your father would bond over really old records and he’d help your mom make dessert (as best as he could with his gloves on).

-Eventually, your parents would ask the burning questions. “When are you getting married?” and “Do you want kids?” While marriage doesn’t bother Bucky, the thought of starting a family and putting them in danger terrified him. He would need to excuse himself, and you’d have to follow, comforting him in the other room as he realizes just how much danger he put your whole family in just by being there.

-After calming Bucky down, he would explain to your parents that marriage is an option, but he was unsure about kids. Just hearing him say that he would marry you would make you smile, even if you knew that you wouldn’t be able to start a family and live stable lives.

-When the sun sets and everyone is ready to sleep, you and Bucky opt to stay in your childhood room for the night. While he wasn’t exactly opposed to having sex in the bed you grew up in, he knew he wouldn’t be able to be quiet, and the thought of making love to you while your parents were in the room down the hall made him queasy. He respected you enough to keep his stupid, adventurous fantasies to himself.

-In the morning your father would make his famous pancakes and drink coffee with Bucky. Things would go well for a while, until your dad brought up The Winter Soldier again. “It’s a good thing that Captain America can keep him in check,” your dad would say. Bucky would stare into his mug and say nothing, feeling as though your parents approved more of Steve than they did of him. The real him, that was.

-You would look on with sadness in your heart, watching Bucky stay silent as your father talked as much shit as he could about The Winter Soldier. It would break your heart, but you knew if Bucky wanted to tell him the truth, he would.

-After nearly fifteen straight minutes of your dad going off about how much he hated The Winter Soldier, Bucky would interrupt him. He would meet his eyes and tell him that he was The Winter Soldier, that he was doing everything he could to get better, that he wanted nothing more than to keep you safe and out of harms way. He would remove his gloves and shed his jacket with tears in his eyes.

-Your father wouldn’t know what to say or do, staring down the man who had killed thousands of people and knowing that he was dating his daughter. As Bucky explains that HYDRA controlled him and that he wasn’t truly himself, your father would listen in interest and end up being more excited to hear about Bucky’s recovery than whatever the news stations had to say.

-You would stand next to Bucky with your hand on his shoulder as he confessed all of his wrong-doings to your father. He was shaking, his voice breaking any time he mentioned keeping you safe. Eventually, your father would reach across the table and place his hand on top of Bucky’s metal one. He would nod at Bucky in understanding, and Bucky would feel as if a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

-After leaving, Bucky would be in a much better mood than he was when you first arrived. He would drive, one of his hands resting on your knee while his favorite music filled the car. Bucky would smile, knowing that even if the world hated his guts, at least his girlfriend’s parents didn’t.


End file.
